


Comfortable

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [29]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, bees being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'kiss on the back' prompt.Originally posted on Tumblr~Blake’s thoughts are interrupted by a massive yawn. She hears Yang let out a quiet little laugh at her side, “Are you tired? We can head to bed now if you want. You didn’t have to wait for me to say something…”Blake meets the caring violet eyes, realizes how close they are, and how fast her own heart is beating. “Your presence is comforting,” the faunus murmurs, “I didn’t want to get up.”





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me a prompt and a ship on tumblr (seal-in-cyberspace) if you have something you want me to write :3  
> Enjoy!

“It’s been a long day,” she registers Weiss saying, “We’re going to head to bed, alright? Don’t stay up too late you two.”

Blake glances up at her teammate, offering a tired smile and a nod. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Weiss look this exhausted before, but then again, after everything, who can blame her? Being back in Atlas must have been taking a toll on her, more than she’s _letting on_ anyway. Weiss then leaves the common room of Schnee manor, and Ruby follows after her quietly as she waves goodbye, but Blake’s attention is quickly taken away from her as she feels a weight rest itself upon her shoulders.

She glances up in surprise to see her partner smiling at her sister, and realizes that the weight had been Yang’s arm. The blonde meets her eyes a moment later, and Blake finds herself glancing away with a blush, although she unconsciously leans into Yang’s side. 

For a second, the faunus is scared that the brawler will find the reaction odd, but she can’t help it. She makes her feel so happy and _safe_ , and she’d be lying if she said that it didn’t scare her sometimes. Blake is glad that Yang doesn’t mention it as she speaks, “You okay?”

Blake leans her head against her shoulder, “I will be.” she whispers vaguely into the cool night air, “You?”

Blake can’t say she’s _fine,_ because it would most definitely be a lie, and she promised herself that she’d never lie to Yang again. Killing Adam… it wouldn’t just fade from her mind instantly, she won’t just wake up in the morning and completely forget he existed, because he _did,_ and the things he had done will live on. She wishes that Yang never got involved with her past, that she never had to face Blake’s demons, _share_ those demons because of its blade. Honestly, she’s more exhausted than anything. So no, she isn’t really _okay_ right now, and she knows that Yang can hear it in the strain of her voice, can tell that while she’s relieved, there’s other emotions there too. “I have to admit, I’m still processing everything,” Yang murmurs back, “But I know we’ll be okay because… we made it. We made it through that. _Together.”_

A few moments pass between them, and Blake’s eyes drift to the window. She has to admit, Atlas looks beautiful, but she also knows that looks aren’t everything. She’s heard stories about how faunus are treated in Atlas. She’s not excited to see if they’re true or not. Blake’s thoughts are interrupted by a massive yawn. She hears Yang let out a quiet little laugh at her side, “Are you tired? We can head to bed now if you want. You didn’t have to wait for me to say something…”

Blake meets the caring violet eyes, realizes how close they are, and how fast her own heart is beating. “Your presence is comforting,” the faunus murmurs, “I didn’t want to get up.”

Yang’s gaze softens, a small smile pulling at her lips. She watches as her own fingers raise to push a few strands of hair behind Blake’s human ear. “Need I remind you that we’re sharing a bed?” she whispers teasingly, “I won’t be too far.”

Blake envisions what it will be like. She can’t see anything but the two of them on opposite sides of the bed. She frowns. Her fatigue gets the best of her, and before she can even think, she whispers, “I like having your arm around me,” the blonde’s eyes widen, “It won’t be the same.”

Silence. 

Then, “Who said _that_?” Blake’s eyebrows shoot up as Yang’s smile returns. “Blake, I can be as close as you want me to be. A bed won’t change that.”

Blake stares at her with her mouth flailing for a moment, “Are you sure?”

“I _love_ you, so yeah. I’m pretty damn sure.” Blake’s eyes widen, “And you don’t need to say it back. I’ll be here for you, however you want me to be. I’ve had a taste of what life was like without you, Blake, and I didn’t particularly like it.” then she frowns, and yeah, she’s rambling, but Blake finds it cute, “I don’t want this to change anything if you don’t feel the same way-”

“I _do._ Yang, I _love_ you too. For so long.” Blake says, cutting the blonde off, who stares at her for a second in silence as she takes in the honest smile that Blake’s giving her.

Then, she smiles. Slowly, and lovingly. Blake realizes that this is all she’s ever wanted. Yang and her here, safe, _together,_ in almost _every_ way. Suddenly, Yang stands up, and she’s offering a hand to Blake, which the faunus takes easily into her own. Her partner pulls her up, and Blake gives her another soft smile as Yang whispers, “We’ll talk about everything tomorrow, okay? Ironwood won’t be with us for a few days, and we really need to rest. Let’s take advantage of this opportunity.”

Blake nods, turning to glance out the window at Atlas one more time. She feels Yang’s hands on her shoulders, and they drift down to her upper arms as the blonde steps closer. Blake is mildly surprised when she feels lips press to her back just between her shoulder blades, but she ultimately decides that it’s a nice feeling. Yang’s thumbs rub into her skin for a moment, then Blake turns in her arms as she feels her partner’s head pull back. The sight that greets her is something she could really get used to. Yang, blushing under the soft moonlight, smiling lovingly at her. “Let’s get to bed, shall we?” 

Blake nods, and smiles. Yang grins. Yes, this was definitely something that she could get used to.


End file.
